Shooters having to remove their firearms from shooting positions to remotely advance the next target into shooting position and having to use rolls of heavy or specially coated expensive papers as target materials. Shooters have to presently take their firearms out of their hands to then manually advance a new target into shooting position. This unit will allow the shooter to shine his laser sight, infrared light, flashlight, or multi-spectrum light onto a sensor forwarding the next target into position without removing the firearm from its' shooting position. The unit also uses a unique target backing material that does not require targets to be made of rolls of coated or heavy material stock. The system can utilize rolls of cash register paper, cut sections of gift wrapping paper, rolled hand towels or even rolls of paper towels as target materials without snagging and preventing the next target from being presented. The target backing supports the target material upon projectile impact. If portions of the target material should tear and extend into the backing material, the advancement motor will pull the target material across the face of the backing material and it will clear itself of snags.